Blossoming
by leandra1709
Summary: Short stories involving Judith and Raven blossoming into a couple. Rated M for growing explicit chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Raven sat at a table in the Dahngrest tavern. The adventure had ended and he was ready to go back to his carefree relaxing days. If his Mabo Curry came soon. He tapped his finger on the table, trying to ignore the growing pain in his stomach.

A slender hand placed his curry on the table, "Will that be all for you, sir?"

He looked up immediately after hearing the familiar voice.

The sight of Judith's smiling face in her Glamorous Maid outfit caused Raven's face to burn red, "Ah- Judy?!"

"Hmm? Is there a problem, sir?" Judith held a poker face, but Raven knew there was more to it, "I get off at 5, if you wanted to talk then."

Raven hurried and wolfed down his curry, eager to see what Judith wanted with him. He waited for her outside, pacing for a while, then eventually sitting down and dozing off.

A kick to his knee woke him up. He opened his eyes and saw Judith standing over him, back to her normal attire, which was even more appealing than the maid outfit. Raven jumped up and tried to act suave, running his hand through his hair, "So how can old Raven help a pretty lady like yourself, darlin'?"

Judith just smiled slyly, "I needed a favor. A... physical favor."

Raven hoped she didn't catch his quick shocked expression before acting suave again, "A... physical favor, you say?"

Judith pulled out her spear, "I need you to help me train again. It's been too long and I feel a bit rusty."

"Oh," Raven was a bit disappointed.

"However," Judith raised a finger to her lips, "I'll give you a kiss if you come with me."

Raven grabbed her arm and hurried to the town exit, "Let's go!"

She had failed to tell him how much they would be training for, and she kept him on his feet for a few hours. As the sun started to set, Raven felt fatigued.

Judith picked up on it and set her spear down, "I guess we can take a break."

"N-no. It's fine, I'm... all good..." Raven panted, dropping to his hands and knees.

Judith sat next to him, "I think you're all out of energy, old man."

"Eheheh," Raven sat up, moving closer to her, "You know, it kind of hurts to hear you call me that."

"Hmm? How come? Everyone called you that, you even called yourself that," Judith looked into his eyes.

Raven felt nervous, "I... don't want you to see me that way. As an old man..." he trailed off, looking away.

Judith rustled through the bag she had brough with her, "I have something that might make you feel better. Close your eyes."

He complied and closed them, wondering what she was going to pull out. Without any warning, he felt her warm soft lips on his mouth. He felt a chill go down his spine as she leaned closer, pushing her mouth harder into his, putting her hand on his cheek. She pulled away slowly, before coming back and kissing him again. It seemed like an eternity that they were together, and nothing went through Raven's head, except for the beautiful woman that was kissing him and how soft she felt. He slowly put his arms around her waist and hugged her close.

Just as he started to get worked up, Judith pulled away and stood up, "Well. I need to go now. I'll see you again, Raven." She walked away without looking back.

It took Raven a few minutes to process what had just happened. He headed back to Dahngrest to get an inn, but didn't get much sleep. All he could think about was that passionate kiss and her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Raven hadn't seen Judith for a few days, but still all he could think about was that kiss. The memory was dimming a bit, but if he let go of every other thought in his head, he could fire it up and remember.

He sighed and leaned foward in his chair, resting his head on the desk. He'd migrated to Capua Nor, on some information for his guild, even though he'd waited in Dahngrest for a couple days, hoping to see Judith again. She had a habit of disappearing for a while and showing up again, but sometimes he worried that she would disappear for good.

"...Ah, Judy, you can't do this to an old man..." Raven mumbled through his sleeve.

"Do what to you?" Judith's soft voice whispered into his ear.

"Gah!" Raven jumped from surprise and banged his knee on the desk, "Ow! Ow! Ow!" He stood up, grabbing his knee and jumping on one leg, then whirled around to face her, "How do you keep doing that?!"

Judith simply tilted her head to the side, "Hmm? Do what?"

He grabbed her arms, "You know what you do! You..." he stopped, taking in her beautiful face. Her bright crimson eyes seemed clueless, but her mouth seemed sly. He kept stumbling over his words, "I- You- I mean-"

"I would love to chat a bit," Judith pushed his arms away and made her way to the bed, sitting down, "but I've come a long way and I'm a bit tired. Would it be alright if I laid down?"

"...There's only... one bed..."

Judith took off her jacket and laid it on the dresser next to the bed, "Indeed. I hope that's not a problem."

Raven would have killed for this moment. It was something he had always wanted. But now that it was actually happening, he was frozen where he stood.

"Is that alright?" Judith had begun slipping off her boots, exposing her long, slender legs.

Raven was awestruck and couldn't keep himself from staring. His breath became jagged, "Y-yeah. Just... do whatever you want..." He quickly sat back down in the chair and turned his back to her. There was no way he was going to let her see what she was doing to him.

The sound of her rustling clothes filled his ears, so he slammed his head on the desk and closed his eyes. He must have been tired because he blacked out. A soft hand ran through his hair and he looked up at her.

Judith was standing over him, in just her top and underwear. Was she just teasing him? Raven decided to keep his mouth shut.

"Come lay down with me," Judith touched his hand and tugged on it. Raven stood up with her and followed her to the bed. She got on the far side, then patted the mattress for him to lay with her. He laid on his side, facing her, and she faced him. They were silent for a few moments before Judith said something.

"So that kiss..."

Raven tensed up. Was she going to say it was a mistake? Was she not interested? He panicked a bit.

Judith moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her cheek touched his. Raven embraced her and dug his fingers into her hair. They stayed like that, listening to each other breathe.

He felt her head move, and was soon staring deeply into her eyes. She closed hers, so he followed suit. That was continued with her warm lips upon his. This time he pulled her in close and kissed her as deeply as he could. If this was going to be the last time they kissed, he wanted to make sure it was something she would never forget.

Raven rolled over so Judith would be on top of him, and kept kissing her, grasping her back against him with one hand and burying his other hand in her hair still. He felt his erection pressing against her skin through the fabric of his pants and wondered if she noticed.

Judith's hips thrusted into his and a moan from her let Raven know that she felt him. Her hand moved between them and pressed against the hard spot, "What's this?"

He could barely speak, "Ah hah... You know exactly what that is... You did it to me..."

His pants were undone, the belt pulled off and thrown to the floor. She started to pull his pants off, but he flipped them over and held her down. As he gazed down upon her, he lost his train of thought for what to do next. The rock-hard bulge poking through his underwear touched her soft stomach. She placed her hands behind his head and pulled him back in for a kiss, causing him to grind against her. Their mouths mashed together, tongues meeting and exploring the others mouth.

Her top restrained her breasts and Raven had to feel them. He un-latched her clothes and threw them to the side, then grabbed each breast and pushed them together. He buried his face between them and kissed her cleavage. Judith shivered from pleasure. Raven smiled and ran his tongue between her breasts, causing a gasp to escape Judith's lips. Her nipples were hard, calling to be suckled. He lightly licked the tip of one of them, resulting in more shudders from the Krityan. Another smile, and he latched on to the nipple, suckling and teasing it with his tongue.

"Ooooh, god," Judith moaned and held Raven's head to her breast. She pulled at his hair as he nibbled then continued suckling. A squeak from Judith caused him to stop and look at her.

She had felt his tip grow moist, leaving a small wet spot on her stomach. Judith kissed the side of his mouth, his cheek, then his ear before whispering, "Are you clean?"

"W-what?"

Judith kissed and nibbled his ear, "I want you, old man. Do me."

Normally he wouldn't have taken another thought, but this was the woman of his dreams. His blue-haired beauty that he had admired and tried to gain the attention of for so long. Something inside of him froze up.

"Y-you want ME inside of you...?"

"Mmmhmm," Judith hummed seductively.

"Ahhh..."

She looked down and noticed what his nervousness had affected, "Are you okay?"

He looked down and noticed as well, "Shit!"

Judith sat up and leaned close to him, "Are you scared?"

Raven buried his face in his hands, "Oh god, why. I'm sorry..." He expected her to be angry with him.

She stroked his face with her hand, "It's okay. I understand." A kiss on his cheek surprised him, and Judith wrapped her arms around his shoulders, "We don't have to do anything tonight. Just lay with me."

He felt like he might cry from the kindness that came from her, but instead he laid beside her and held her close to him, her head on his chest. He felt genuinely happy holding her in his arms, and had a peaceful sleep for the first time in a long time.


End file.
